Magical Twilight
by mariteri
Summary: Hermione returns to her true home to discover that things have gone awry while she was away helping the wizarding world in England. A prophecy and a girl empregnanted by a vampire are just the tip of the iceberg in this puzzle that they must deal with. And with the help of her friends, she'll be able to do that. Twihard warning! If you're a Twihard, you might not like this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Hello one and all. Talk about strange. I never thought I would write a Twilight story of any sort. Well, I said the same thing about hooking up Deadpool with Hermione so there you go. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING! Okay, first things first. If you are a Twihard, chances are you're not going to like this story. I'm not nice to the characters and I'm downright mean to Bella. But if you're able to set aside how you feel about that, I'm sure that you'll find the story at least somewhat entertaining. Or I hope that is the case. There's major character(s) death(s) too (I can't give away the entire story at the start), which I just know will gain me several flames in the reviews. Just remember that these are fictional characters and not in any way real. That being said, you've been warned.**

 **…**

 **Chapter One**

It was the sound of lightly treading feet making their way into the chamber that had each of the three brothers turning or looking up from what they were reading. It was Aro, stubborn and arrogant Aro that was the last to look up from his book and only when a shadow fell over the text he was glancing at did he pull his eyes away. He looked straight up into his mate's golden amber eyes. And she wasn't happy.

"I leave for seven years," she said slowly her British accented tones crisp and clearly reflecting her ire. "Time you assured me that you could and would be able to handle…"

"I…"

Her hand shot up in a snap, halting his words as her finger was pressed to his lips. His eyes narrowed, but he kissed the digit and said nothing as she continued to speak.

"Aro, you assured me your brothers and yourself would be able to handle whatever came up in this time. And yet I come back to the Volturi on the verge of war. That, my love, is not handling anything." She stood up straight, looking over to her brothers through bond. Smiling she said, "Caius, Marcus, it's so good to see you both. We must catch up later. Right at this moment, I need time with my mate. You understand?"

Marcus walked over to her, kissing both her cheeks. "It's wonderful to see you as always, Hermione. We'll catch up over a meal later, shall we?"

"Of course," she murmured.

He turned to leave, nodding towards Aro as he did so and went on his way.

Caius strolled over towards her, stopping short of her. Looking her over, he said, "You stink of the wizarding folk."

"For good reason," she told him. "Because I was with the wizarding folk." She smirked, adding dryly, "And contrary to popular belief, they don't taste like chicken."

"Very funny," he muttered, as he made a sour face. "Why ever would you stay with them at all? They make more problems than they solve."

"Some might, but in this case I had to," she told him. "There would have been war otherwise."

Realization hit him. "Riddle?" She nodded. "Did you fair well, sister?"

"As well as any who survives a war can, I suppose," she told him. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Promise?" She nodded. "Then I shall inform Athenodora of your return home, shall I?"

"I will speak to her tomorrow. For the moment, I just wish to unwind and be with Aro," she told him quietly.

"As you wish," he murmured and went on his way, closing the library doors behind himself to assure their privacy.

Aro soon enough was to his feet and around the table in front of her. He stopped short of pulling her into his arms, as he looked deeply into her amber gaze.

"I need to be healed," she told him. "Minor issues for the most part…"

"You're bleeding," he growled. "I'm shocked my brothers didn't sense as much."

"I masked it," she admitted. "Aro…" Tears gathered in her eyes. "We were captured…" A sob tore through her and soon enough she was deep into his embrace, as she cried deeply—her pain like a red hot poker in his mind as her memories were shared with him.

"They tortured you?! Who would dare harm you?" he demanded.

"Bellatrix LeStrange," she breathed, clutching her left arm to her chest. "My arm, Aro! My arm!"

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her straight over to their rooms. Aro stripped her of her clothing and was immediately incensed at the sight of violence played out on his mate's body. His fingers went to a long scar that was nearly bisecting her body.

"Who did this?" he demanded quietly.

"Antonin Dolohov," she breathed.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly as he kneeled next to her, kissing her forehead. "I will fetch the healers."

"Will you stay with me while they work?"

"Of course," he assured her.

He stayed by her side, holding her right hand as the healers dealt with her injuries. It was while she was being healed that Hermione listened to what was going on in Forks, Washington.

"Let me get this straight," she murmured. "There's a supposed prophecy about this girl being turned, she's stirring the pot, as it were, between us and the shapeshifters that hunt us, and now there's something—you know not what—going on with the girl and you're awaiting word as to whether or not you'll be going over there to start or stop whatever it is?"

"That's about correct," he said. "None of it makes sense to me, Hermione. There's no logic to it."

She looked up into his eyes, cupping his face. "There is logic in this. We just don't know all of the answers as of yet to make it so." She lifted herself up slightly from the bed, kissing his mouth lightly. He returned the kiss passionately, lying down next to her so that they could easily look into each other's eyes. "Call for Harry Potter to come here. He'll bring others with him. We can send them over to find out some answers before going forth with the confrontation. Answers that will settle everything, I'm sure."

"Why Potter and the other wizards?"

"They have something we do not," she told him. "They can and will stay off the tribe's radar, as they have a heartbeat. Harry is a keen observer of life. He'll be a great auror one day because of it." She gasped as the pain became worse for a moment. Taking a deep fortifying breath, she sighed, "I'll need to be unconscious for them to work on my mind and brain…"

"Why?" Aro asked, lifting himself up to look at her more intensely.

"She used the cruciatus on me," she told him. "We need to know if there's any…" Her lips pursed. "Aro, my mind…it's the only…"

"Hush, beloved," he rushed on. "Your mind though great isn't the only thing about you of value. You are more valuable than gold to me. You always have been. You always will be." Pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I will watch over you. Rest."

Looking deeply into his eyes, she breathed, "I love you forever, Aro."

"And I you," he murmured, and watched as her eye lids fell closed.

…

Harry Potter arrived to the compound with a venerable army. Trouble was that most of them there were scared out of their wits. All save for Luna that is, as she seemed to have a firm hold on the fact that they wouldn't have been so cordially invited to the Italian compound if their end goal had been to kill the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"I say we thank them for their kind invitation and go back home," Ron told his friend. "This place gives me the creeps!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry reminded him, "They made mention of Hermione, Ron. I'm not leaving until we find out what they know about her disappearance."

They were all shown over to the throne room where the three brothers resided over the small group of witches and wizards. The man in the middle throne stood. His dark tresses shown raven's wing black in the candlelight. Red eyes studied all of the magicals in room before settling on Harry.

"Mr. Potter," he murmured, his slightly accented voice was but a purr. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Uh, thanks?" His hesitance had the vampire smiling kindly to him.

"Ah love, you did tell me that he was very awkward, but I do believe that you were understated when you said as much," he said slightly louder than before.

"He is a delight in his inability to accept even well earned praise, I fear, Aro," came from behind them.

Spinning around most there were gaping at Hermione. She was dressed in finery the likes most of them there never had seen before. Added to this her once wild hair was slicked back into a tumble of more controlled curls cascading down her back.

"Hermione?!" Ron croaked out.

"Hello, Ronald," she murmured, going over to Harry. "You brought Dumbledore's Army?" This had him blushing. "That's overkill even for you."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

"That's quite the story," she stated, walking through them over to the Vampire. " _Tha me voithíseis na to po, agápi?_ "

" _Allá fysiká, agapimé_ ," he murmured, as he took her hand into his own and kissing her knuckles. Wrapping her arm around the crook of his elbow, they turned to face them. "She is my mate. She has been my mate since we met back in the 15th century."

Needless to say they were all shocked by this news. Unfortunately the silence wasn't to last.

"You're a vampire?!" Ron all but screeched.

"Yes, Ronald," she said. "I am. What of it?"

"B-but how…"

"Dumbledore," Harry breathed.

Smiling she turned to her mate. "Oddly enough the former headmaster may have had some notion that I wasn't completely what I said I was, but he wasn't the one responsible for me being at the school." She looked to one of the footmen. "Fetch our guest, please?"

"Right away, my lady," he answered, bowing and taking his leave.

"Guest?" Aro asked.

"He was injured. Bringing him here was the best I could do," she murmured to which he nodded.

Hermione looked over towards Harry saying, "I want you to know that even though I may have gone over there for one person, I ended up staying for you." She released her mate and went to stand in front of her friend. "You are and shall always be my brother."

Harry threw his arms around her and hugged her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh yes, because that would have gone over so well," came from Ginny, who was speaking for the first time since arriving there.

Laughing, Hermione turned to her. "You're right of course." Looking back over to her best friend, she added, "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I either lacked the time or the correct way to do it. And for that I am sorry."

Harry thought it over and nodded as he smiled in acceptance of her apology.

"How were you able to look young and age?" Neville inquired.

"I'm a shapeshifter," she told him. "I was one even before I became a vampire." Looking into Harry's green eyes, she sighed. "How are you fairing?"

"As well as to be expected," he muttered to which she nodded.

Just then one of the last people that they thought would have come walking into the room did—and it turned out to be more shocking to them than Hermione's secret.

"Snape?!" Neville hissed even as Ron, of all people, fainted into a heap.

"Mr. Snape, Neville," Hermione reprimanded him gently, as she went over to Severus. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he answered quietly, shooting a look at Harry and the others there. "What are they doing here?"

"The reasoning hasn't come up yet," she murmured. "Have you fed as of yet?"

"Not as of yet," he answered. "And Lorena doesn't wish for me to go out hunting at the moment."

"Good," Hermione murmured, looking over to her mate who nodded and snapped out an order to one of the footmen, who rushed off to see it done.

"What is that man going to get?" Neville asked.

"An elk," Aro answered, as he stepped behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

Resting back against him, she breathed, "Just a few more minutes, love."

"You're still healing," he said, his voice firm. "They will have guest rooms and dinner will be served for them shortly." He scooped up his mate. "Say goodnight and you will all see each other come the morning."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Tha me voithíseis na to po, agápi? (Hermione)—Will you help me tell it, love?_**

 ** _Allá fysiká, agapimé (Aro)—But of course, beloved_**

 ** _Translations done on my smartphone's translator. Any mistakes are unintended and not completely my own._**

 **And that's the first chapter flying out at you. Thanks for reading. Please if you could, review. Take care and I hope that you're all having a glorious day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **…**

 **Chapter Two**

Harry awoke early. There was something too still about that place that unsettled him. Too many people that didn't make enough sound, he reasoned. As if he could hear the fact their hearts weren't beating any longer and as such he knew they were in danger. Even so, he thought he might get a walk around the place.

It was about half an hour later when one of the guards found him out in the courtyard.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked over to the red eyed vampire. "Lady Hermione wishes to see you, sir."

He nodded to this. "Where?"

"I'll be taking you to the library, sir."

"Then by all means lead away," he said quietly and followed him back into the main building.

Hermione was sitting at a double desk with a large tome opened in front of her. Placing a finger into the book, she looked up to see who was there and smiled at the sight of her friend. She placed a book mark into the book before sending the footman off to fetch some tea and a bit of a meal for Harry.

"You don't have to feed me," he insisted, blushing slightly.

"What can I say? I got into the habit of feeding you where and when I could. I'm not going to stop now," she said with a smile. "You do so enjoy your tea in the mornings."

Smiling now, he couldn't help but to agree. "Why did you call us here?"

"Harry, I didn't call everyone here. I called _you_ here, but that was it." His eyes widened at those words. "Mind you, I should have expected you to bring one person with you, but the inner circle of the DA?" She shook her head. "It should have occurred to me, but I'm still tired and I will more than likely will be hibernating for one or two years after this nonsense is taken care of."

Soon enough Harry's tea and light breakfast arrived. He was set up at the desk across from her. As soon as he began to sip on his tea, she began to talk to him.

"I do not know how much you remember from what you learned about vampires from school."

He thought it over and answered, "Two different types. The classical and the disco era…"

"Harry!" She had been laughing when she quietly reprimanded him.

"They glitter in the sun!" he hissed at her, making her laugh all the more.

"Day walkers! They're called day walkers," she replied, humor making her eyes glitter with mirth. "Story has it that the day walkers at one time didn't glitter so in the sun. Myth has it that they were cursed by a coven of witches when they became concerned that day walking vampires would take over the world if there wasn't something to let the helpless know how to detect them." She shrugged. "I've been hearing that since long before I was turned. It might be true. You never know, but given everything I do know…" She pursed her lips. "Chances are that some long lost ancestor more than likely angered a witch who hexed them all. Why?" She shrugged. "That was lost to the ages just as the one that was hexed in the first place. But giving you this impromptu lesson wasn't the reason why I asked you here." She frowned as she added, "Well, not that lesson at any rate." She looked back over to him. "Vampires unlike the western magical enclaves are a matriarchal society. Mind you at one point in time so were the magical enclaves, but again I digress." She ran her hand through her hair in frustration in her inability to keep on track to what she needed to speak to Harry about. "Harry, what I'm trying very hard to explain to you is that although my mate may lead the Volturi, I lead all the vampires."

His eyes went wide at those words.

She stood up and went over towards him, kneeling next to him. Reaching out her hands to him, she waited for him to take her hands into his own. Once he did, she looked up into his eyes.

"We need your help," she told him. "And when I say as much, all I will be asking for is for you to go out to gather information for us."

"No fighting? I won't have to defeat another dark lord?"

She shook her head no. "There isn't one to defeat. We just need to settle a situation over in the United States. None of it makes any sense and that is why we need the information that those there either don't know about or have lied about to us."

"Why don't you just go out there and get the information yourself?"

"I can't at the moment," she told him. "And any others would spark the gas that has already been poured, if you get me?"

He nodded slowly, but asked, "Why me?"

"Because you are far more brilliant than you give yourself credit for, Harry," she told him, as she stood up. "You might as well ask the others to join you if you accept this favor I am asking of you. Between all of you…" She paused. "So okay, not Ronald, but the rest of you can spot what we would need to know."

"Ron isn't as dense as you think he is," Harry told her.

"Ron is fantastic when it comes to things like strategy. But he's oblivious when it comes to the things like emotions. That's what I meant."

"Oh," he breathed, but laughed. "He really does have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Exactly." She released his hands. "You don't have to give your answer now. Enjoy your day along with the others. Tell them what I have asked. Let me know when you're ready to."

It wasn't until she had reached the doors to the room that he asked, "You're going back to sleep some more?"

Smiling wickedly, she replied, "I've been away from my life mate for the last seven years. Please tell me that you don't think the only thing I'm doing in my bedchamber is sleep."

Needless to say Harry's face went a vivid red, as Hermione exited the room laughing huskily.

…

It wasn't until after everyone awoke, took care of their morning routines, as well as ate their morning meal that Harry told them what Hermione had asked of him. Ron had told him to tell her no, whereas Ginny and Neville were both of the opinion that they should do it if for no other reason than that he would have the vampires in his debt. It was Luna, of all people, who seemed to have the only unbiased opinion.

"They're both correct," Luna said quietly. "But are you asking the correct things? What would happen if you did do as she asked? What would happen if you didn't? Hermione isn't the sort to ask any kind of favor that would put any of us in danger. And she certainly wouldn't want something as bad, if not worse, to occur as a result of you not learning that information."

"She mentioned that there might be a war as a result of bad facts or lack of information."

"Another war?" Ginny breathed. "Merlin, we just…"

"I know," Harry said, rushing over to her side and pulling her into his arms. "But Hermione assured me that all we needed to do was get the information to them."

It was Neville that asked, "She won't be sending us in blind will she?"

"Hermione not research something to death?" Ron asked dryly. "That's like asking a spider not to be terrifying."

"She more than likely will tell us everything that I need to know…" Harry started.

"If you're doing this for her, you aren't doing it alone," Ginny whispered. "I'm going as well."

"Me too," Neville added his vote.

"That goes for me as well," Luna told him.

Ron, looking rebellious and a bit frightened at the thought of whatever it is that Hermione sending them out to discover being able to kill them or turn them, added in a mutter, "But if this gets me undead, you're the first one I'm coming for, Harry."

…

Harry gave Hermione an answer to her question just before lunch that day. They would do it.

Smiling she told him, "Thank you. You doing this means so much." She went over to him and hugged him. "If we can avoid the mess this would become…" She pulled back and sighed. "You know how that could be probably better than I do."

He nodded to this. "Will you be giving us reports on the people involved?"

"Of course," she murmured. "But you finish your meal with the others. I'll get the people together who know what's what as well as getting the things that you'll need and I'll call you to the meeting room once that's done."

He nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"That's me," she drawled dryly enough to have her friend laughing. "Reasonable Hermione."

The meeting took place about an hour and a half after lunch. When they were summoned, they went over with the expectation that they would be lectured by several different red eyed vampires that would be staring at their necks while proclaiming that they, "Vant to drink their blood!" This, of course, wasn't helped by the fact that Harry had a Dracula film watching party, featuring several different versions of the vampire before they had gotten the letter from Hermione.

What they got was an office boardroom with a projector, white boards, and several different men and women dressed in casual muggle business clothes. Not only were laptops provided with search engines, as well as records in regard to everything they would have to be dealing with, but there was a game or two on Ron's laptop.

"Why didn't I get a game or two as well?" Harry asked, clearing teasing.

"There's a few games on all the laptops," she said with a grin. "He just happened to find his own first." She looked to all of them, saying, "The notes on the laptops are complete outlines, as complete of information as we have at this time, about everyone involved. Names, powers, factions, the works. We would appreciate it if you would update the files and send them via the Internet with your complete reports."

Harry nodded as he took notes. He went on to ask, "What about transportation?"

"It would be best that you travel like muggles," Hermione told them. "Between the vampires and the shapeshifters, they would more than likely sense magical transporting anywhere near them. That's not to say that if you get into trouble not to use magic then. I just wish for you to avoid it unless otherwise necessary."

"Will we be expected to provide our own means of transportation?" Ginny asked, thinking ahead about just how much this may cost.

"No, you will be given a credit card to pay for any expenses incurred during your work for us," she murmured, turning slightly to face the door. "What do you want, Jane?"

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **So there you have it! Another chapter is away. Thanks for reading and I hope that you're having a lovely day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Wow! We're at chapter 3 already? Why it feels just like yesterday that I posted chapter 2! (Laughs) Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Three**

A young blond girl with blood red eyes stood in the doorway, looking over all the people in the room and managed to give all the magical folk the creeps. "Nothing, your Highness." She looked over to Hermione. "I was only curious."

Hermione went over to her and hissed, "They are welcome guests here to perform a favor for us." Jane looked up to her eyes, looking startled at her words. "If any of them so much as twitches in pain, not even you being a part of the Volturi will save you." She stood up straight. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Very," she breathed, her head lowering. "Are you truly going to hope to stop what is to come?"

"You _want_ to go to war?" Hermione countered.

Jane's eyes lifted, looking to her queen's and answered, "How could I not want war when there will be such beautiful pain there?"

What happened occurred so quickly that none of the mortals saw anything other than the girl's head go flying off. Hermione stood there with a short sword in her hand, the blade dripping with the dark nearly black blood of the girl vampire she had just killed. Turning to the others there, she walked back over to the front of the room as Jane's body dropped to the ground behind her.

"Gabriel, please dispose of the corpse?"

"Right away, your Majesty." He bowed and went about doing as she ordered.

Hermione went about cleaning her blade as she said, "I am sorry that this occurred, but I would fear for you if I had let her to live." She looked at a shocked looking Harry. "She was a sociopath, who could project pain onto others. What was worse, she loved doing it." She shivered in dislike. "Fed off of people's pain like she did their blood. Merlin, but she was awful!" She sheathed her sword on her back again, glamoured it invisible once more and went back to speaking to them about the task they were about to do. "Maps, as well as diagrams of the local areas are on the computers. This will also include different routes, paths, and complete photos of all the restaurants, shops, and roadways…"

"Did you have to kill Jane?" Aro asked her casually as he strolled into the room.

"She was a sick bitch," she told him, sounding more like a stubborn little child trying to get her own way. "I'm the only sick bitch permitted in this castle, Aro."

This had him laughing, as he went over to her and kissing her forehead. "You are far from being that, beloved."

Pursing her lips, she muttered, "She was being a threat to our guests, as well as the peace I wish to bring. If there had been another way to go about dealing with her, I would have."

He studied her a moment and ended up saying, "Very well, I comprehend why, but I do wish you could have waited so that I could have watched you do it." He leaned down and breathed against her ear, "You're so intoxicating when you become my warrior queen." He kissed her earlobe, pulling back and looking to the others there. "What part are you to now?"

"I was about to leave with you so you may ravish me properly in privacy, while the others here explain the different factions in such a way that if my friends have questions they'll be able to get them answered by those who know."

"Wise as well as beautiful? It is no wonder I am totally enthralled by you, my sweet," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing her inner wrist. "Let us be off then."

The couple had been gone for all of five minutes before Ginny asked, "Are they always like that?"

One of the guards rolled his eyes and muttered in a Cockney accent, "They're worse than teenagers, they are."

…

"She's what?" Hermione asked of Harry over the phone.

"Bella is pregnant," he told her. "Says that Edward is the father."

Her eyes went over to Aro, who was watching her intently. "That doesn't makes sense."

"Not at all," Harry told her. "And it gets better. She looks like she's being leeched of life…"

"She looks like shite!" came from Ron in the background.

"Really?" she murmured, as she drifted over towards her mate. Kissing his head, she went on with, "Is that all you have to report at the moment?"

"Just a couple more things and that's it," he said. "A couple of the shapeshifters are gay and the one by the name of Quil is obsessed with Bella."

"That's it?"

"For now," he replied.

"Have you sent the photos as proof to me yet?"

"Yes."

"Very good," she said. "We'll speak again tomorrow." She smiled, as she felt Aro turning his face into her stomach and kissing it. "Other than the work, are you at least having a bit of a vacation out of this?"

Harry chuckled, telling her, "Ginny is comparing everything going on here to one of her mum's soap operas on the wireless. She's having a blast with this along with Luna, who swears that the shapeshifters are a new form of magical creature that has yet to be documented."

"Lovely," she murmured. "Remember to take Gin out on a date now and again, Harry. I don't want this work to dominate your life."

"Will do," he said with humor in his tones. "Talk to you later!"

She hung up and slipped into her mate's lap. "Bella is supposedly pregnant."

"How is that even possible?" he muttered.

"It isn't," she replied. "If Edward were a new born vampire, meaning he had been changed over that very day, there might be a slight possibility of this occurring. But he's over a hundred years old, Aro. His little swimmers turned to dust long before the former Miss Swan was born." She shuddered in disgust. "I don't like thinking of other men's liquids, let alone their sperm." He chuckled as his arms went around her. "We need the tests that have been done on this girl. And we both know that Carlisle does so love his medical testing." Giving his mouth a nibbling kiss, she breathed, "Order him here, my love. I must speak to him."

"This moment?"

"This moment you are going to fuck the memory of me having to say the word 'sperm' and it not be about you."

His arms went tighter around her, as he growled, "My pleasure."

…

When Carlisle arrived to Volterra, not knowing what to expect. But seeing the queen of the all the vampires wasn't it. He immediately kneeled in front of her, his fist over his heart as his head was lowered in respect.

"Rise," Hermione said. "It's good to see you again, Carlisle."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he answered quietly.

"I have some questions for you," she told him. "Questions about what is going on not only within your family, but in your area of the United States. It is important enough for me to ask you not to say anything once you are back there about my inquisition or your replies." She stood up and went over to him, looking him in his eyes, as she went on with, "You must not speak of anything we discuss here, Carlisle, not to anyone. If you do not think that you can do this, I will have your memories wiped and you spelled to do my bidding without you ever realizing as much. It is that important. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you will?"

"Not repeat a word of this…"

"By word or deed," she interrupted him. "Did you think I would forget that you have wards that are mind readers, Carlisle?"

The blonde vampire blushed, as he replied, "Of course you didn't." Swallowing thickly, he ended with, "I will not pass on any information at all in any way. I so swear."

"Very good," she said. "I have it on good authority that Edward's new bride is pregnant."

Carlisle's golden eyes went sharp.

"The two questions that come immediately to mind are how can this be possible and who really fathered the child?"

"Edward…"

"No!" she snapped. "You are a man of medicine! You know better!" She stepped up to him so that her face was inches from his. "What does your knowledge of such tell you?"

"There's no way that Edward could have fathered a baby," Carlisle muttered.

"Exactly. So why on earth are you treating this as if this pregnancy could have happened with Edward as the father is quite beyond me," she said, walking away from him. "The boy is infertile as is every vampire over a day old. And what's more, you know that. So please tell me how is it that you aren't testing her to the utmost to discover your answers."

"I am testing her," he replied. "I've given her several tests. The baby is leeching the very life out of her."

"Are you sure of that?" she inquired. "What exact testing have you done? Did you do any drug testing? Did you test her baby's DNA against the supposed father's DNA?"

His eyes went wide, as he told her, "I-I never thought…"

Hermione drifted back over towards her thrown. "How is it that you've been alive this long and you not become a jaded man?" Sighing heavily, she draped herself in the chair and admitted, "There's a part of me that admires your ability to be so. But really, it's inconvenient at the moment not to think it at least a bit wrong when something is so obviously not as it should be."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," she ordered gently. "Carlisle, you need to do more testing on her. Do the full spectrum of tests."

"Questions will be asked," he told her.

"As is normal," she assured him. "Tell them it's to assure yourself as to the health of the mother and child. As this will be part of the reason for doing so, you saying as much won't be an outright lie."

Neither spoke for a time before she went on with, "Testing without Edward's DNA will be impossible. Nearly as impossible as attaining said DNA from him. You can't test his blood and he would question why you would need a biopsy. So do tell, do you have an idea on how to get it?"

"Edward isn't an idiot," Carlisle said to her. "He would know something was the matter the moment I tried."

"I thought as much," she muttered. "Well, we had best come up with a plan, should we not?" Pacing she spoke aloud, "The testing must be done. That goes without saying."

"Why are you doing this?" Carlisle asked her. "Insisting on these tests could endanger the child!"

"I'm attempting to avoid a war," Hermione told him. "The child will be the focus of this battle. But tell me what if, let's say, the baby was fathered by one of the shapeshifters? What would happen then?"

"All hell would break loose," he said, looking like what was to come would crush him. "Edward would be devastated. He loves her."

She got to her feet, going over to him. "You can still say that after hearing about their courtship?"

"What do you mean…"

"He stalked her. He watched her sleeping. He became obsessed with her when he discovered that he couldn't read her mind." She studied him a moment. "That isn't love. That's just weird."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another chapter is complete and posted! Thanks for all of the support. Take care and I hope that you're having a brilliant day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight and Supernatural or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Another day, another chapter! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Four**

Test results were sent to them along with Harry's reports. They now had proof as to the validity of the hypothesis. There was no way that Edward was the father of the baby. And what was more, the girl was being far more duplicitous than anyone could ever imagine. It was as Hermione was going over the reports that she was told that there was a visitor there from Forks. She stood up and told the guard that she would be there shortly.

Truth be told she had been expecting one of the Cullens far sooner to show up. The fact that it was Alice wasn't even a shock.

"Alice." Hermione's voice had the petite brunette whipping around to face her.

Alice dropped to her knee, her head lowered in respect.

"Rise," she murmured, stepping into the throne room. "I was expecting you days ago, Alice. What took you?"

Her face flushed, as she said, "My vision changed, your majesty."

Hermione paused in her walking, looking towards her as if awaiting the rest of the answer.

Alice blushed further as she added, "And Jasper wanted me to be sure of what I saw."

"I'm sure he had your best interest at heart. He always has been very protective of you," she murmured, gliding over to the throne and slipping into it. "There is far more going on in your neck of the woods than one would imagine."

Alice said nothing, but waited for her queen to continue.

"Tell me about Bella Swan," she said. "And why is it that you took the word of a supposed prophesy as law?"

"It was one of my own…"

She stood up sharply, snapping, "What did I tell you about fucking prophesies, Alice?!"

Alice's head lowered as she rushed out with, "Without proof even the best are mere guess work." She peeked up at her, as she whispered, "But mine have always been correct."

"You have always known as much, because you took the time to do the work to validate them," Hermione told her. "You waited and investigated, not to mention did arithmancy to have the numbers to back them up. Nothing is written in stone, Alice. Nothing! And once others find out about what you think will happen that chances are that they'll become self-fulfilling nightmares." She pointed to her, adding, "You told Bella, didn't you?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"But you never did any of the work to discover if it were fact or not, did you?"

"No, your majesty," she sighed, sounding shamed by this.

Hermione went over to her, lifting her face and saw bloody tears streaking down her face. Pulling out a handkerchief, she blotted the girl's eyes.

"You have always had a soft heart," she murmured, finishing up with cleaning up the tears. "Why did you tell her?"

"She's so nice," she said. "I-I so wanted someone other than Jasper around and we could be friends and…" She let out a long sigh. "I made a mistake."

"I know," she replied. "And we shall fix it." Alice looked to her alarmed. "And if there is a war thanks in part to your inability to keep from telling your guess work to others, I will not be happy. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very good," Hermione said drifting back over to her throne. Sitting down, she leaned back in her chair with her amber eyes focused intensely on the younger vampire. "Now tell me about the girl, Alice." She held up a finger to keep her from speaking a mere moment. "And you best leave nothing out."

…

More test results came in later that day, making Hermione wonder what the hell was going on over there in Forks that Hermione hadn't heard about yet. She made a phone call to a man by the name of Bobby Singer. If anyone had any answers about what could be going on outside of the vampires in that area, it would be he.

"This is Bobby Singer."

"Hello, this is your worst nightmare," she answered.

"Ha-ha," he muttered. "What do you want, Queenie?"

"I have something of a puzzle," she told him. "True, I have a partial answer, but you know how useful those are."

"Yeah, preaching to the choir," he said dryly. "What do you need to know?"

…

"He's sleeping with who?" she asked, startled. "I knew he was gay, but I had no idea he liked older men." Hermione blew a kiss to Aro, who ended up chuckling. "I completely understand, but I just didn't see it in him." But then she thought it over, and sighed, "Well, it's only four or so years between them. So we're not speaking of an enormous age gap."

Harry was laughing on the other end of the line. "The man he's involved with is playing at being straight. Same as the woman he's living with. Here's the oddity of it all I suppose. She's sleeping with Leah, the man's former girlfriend."

"Really?" She thought it over. "That actually makes sense." She nearly moaned when Aro hit a sore spot on the arch of her foot. "Any other news?"

"The pregnancy seems to be accelerated," Harry told her. "She should be at the start of it, but it looks more along the lines of being midway through."

She was silent a moment, as she was trying as she might not to moan as Aro's very artful fingers moved up her calf and back down again to find another few points of sensitivity along the way.

"Anything else?"

"Luna has been going into the magical community here and found out that someone has been buying out certain potions. And given how Luna reacted when she learned of them, they can't be good."

"What are they?" she asked.

He told them both of them, which had her sitting up very straight. This startled Aro, who was watching her intently as she pulled her foot away from him.

"Of all the idiotic things to do…" she muttered, but when on with in a louder voice, "Find out who is doing the buying. I have a feeling I know who it is, but feelings are not fact. Whomever does it, make certain that they are totally cloaked. This includes their scents and spelled to be silent as well."

"We're not idiots," Harry said.

"I didn't think so, but everyone needs a reminder now and again—myself included."

"Thank you for the reminder," he said, clearly happy with what she had told him.

Their phone call ended and she drifted over towards her mate. Stopping short of him, she just stared at him. Silently he opened his arms to her. Letting out a long sigh, she slipped into his arms and kissed his mouth hungrily. Pulling slightly back, she rested her forehead to his enjoying the feel of his fingers dancing along her backbone as if to count the vertebra.

"What is the matter?" Aro asked her, his voice warm against her face.

"If what I think is going on is happening, what should I do about it?"

"Mine isn't to say," he murmured.

"I know, luv," she sighed, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "There is a part of me that is thinking that we are dealing with a manipulative child attempting to get their own way. But what has been done is…" She pulled back to look into his eyes. "…completely insane. It is nothing short of sociopathic."

He studied her a moment. "Mate, we are murderers at the heart of it. We need to be in order to live on."

"But what has been going on is nothing like that!" She was silent a moment. "We can put a stop to it before the babe is born. But if we do, we won't have the proof. Nor will I have a foot to stand on unless she's turned." She pursed her lips. "I don't like it, but we must wait."

He kissed her temple, telling her, "You're tired and hungry, my love. You must rest."

"I will rest," she sighed, pressing a kiss to his neck as her canines extended. "Later."

Aro's gasp of lust filled pain as she proceeded to feed off of him echoed through the halls of the palace and out to the wilds of the countryside.

…

"It was one of the shapeshifters," Luna told Hermione over the speaker phone. "Who it was didn't surprise me, but, Hermione…" she paused, as she sent another one of the photos over the Internet. "That didn't shock me as much as how he appeared to be enthralled."

Hermione looked at the photo and saw what she meant, if only in part. His eyes were glazed over and he looked too vacant. As if a vital part of him were missing.

"By any chance one of the potions he's been getting amortentia?"

"This time, no, but we were able to find out from the potion master at the apothecary that he bought some in the past along with…Merlin, Bella bought some as well before he even went over," Harry said. "Between the two of them the bought enough for more than a few douses." He paused. "How did she even know about the magical shops or even what to get?"

"I'll have one of my people run a deeper background check on her. What you've told me makes sense though," Hermione muttered, as a man was being dragged into the throne room. "I must go. I'll be calling in the morning. Go out and have some fun."

"Oh, I have been," Luna assured her. "This has all been like solving a great mystery. Have a nice meal."

Smiling, she said, "Thank you." Hanging up the phone, she looked over to Aro. "What were his crimes?"

"Raping children and he was able to get away with such due to his wealth," he said coolly.

"I want to watch you feed off of him," she told him. "Make it good."

"I always do," he growled, and proceeded to begin his feast in front of his queen and mate.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another chapter is away! Thank you for reading, reviewing, not to mention following/favoriting. Take care and I hope everyone has a blessed day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here's chapter five heading your way! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Five**

Weeks passed and more information came. Facts were gathered and documented. Bella had given birth and Jacob was said to have imprinted on the baby. And Hermione was wondering how this could be. With what she had figured out, she knew that there had to be much more to the story.

"The shapeshifter is gay," she said casually walking about the courtyard, Aro strolling nearby listening to her. "Have you ever known a gay shapeshifter to imprint onto a girl or woman?"

He shook his head no. "If anything, they become more distant with those who are of the gender they don't prefer."

She nodded. "Do you think that he's been doused with a potion?"

He thought it over and said, "He would have tasted anything they would have tried to have give to him. Their senses are strong to say the least."

"I thought as much, but there is always a way to get around these things." She turned to him, asking, "When this is all over, I want to go someplace by ourselves—if only for a day or two."

"You know that we can't," he sighed, cupping her face and rubbing her full lower lip with his thumb. "My sweet mate, I wish we could, but you've been gone for nearly seven years. And those times you came back were so very few and far between. I think your people need to see you."

She pressed her face into his hand, telling him, "I know, but I was hoping for at least one day to ourselves before getting back to business."

Smiling he said, "Perhaps next year."

Slipping her arms around his waist, she said, "Very well, I will be a good girl, but that doesn't mean that I will want anything less than at least four foot rubs a month."

"I think I can do as much," he said, his face glowing with contentment. He combed a curl out of her face, as he went on to say, "How I have missed you, my sweet."

"Your highness!" She turned to see one of the guards rushing over. "Master Cullen has sent you a letter! It's of the utmost importance!"

Giving Aro a small hard kiss on his lips, she turned and said, "Bring it here to me now."

"Yes, ma'am!" He ran off to fetch it.

Hermione turned to Aro asking, "Why did you hire him?"

"He's loyal," he answered. "Dim, but loyal."

He came running back out with the letter. She magically opened it, making certain that there was no spell, potion or poison that would harm her or the others there. Once that was done and she saw that it was safe, she still kept it levitating next to her.

"There looks to be someone impersonating you, my love," Hermione said, looking over towards Aro. "Carlisle even said that they have your mannerisms and accent down pat." Read more, hissing at what was there, adding to him, "It would seem that your doppleganger wishes for war."

"What?!" He grabbed up the letter and read it for himself. "That isn't me!" He looked over to her. "You have to…"

"I know it wasn't you, seeing as I've been keeping you well and truly occupied," she said casually.

"That you have," he murmured. "But who…?"

"I don't know. Whatever the case, we need to go to Forks soon." She took the letter from him, tossing it into the air where it caught on fire and drifted to the ground already ash. "Come, my love, and we will take care of finding out the last of the information we need. After all, the last thing we want is to get over there only to discover we didn't have all of the facts."

…

It turned out that they only needed another few more days to get the last of the information. More blood tests were done—and none of them were done on Bella. It had been thanks to Harry and the others being able to get the blood from different sources that they were able to find out the last of the information.

They left to Forks early in the morning, arriving there as the sun was breaking at dawn there on the west coast of the United States. Hermione had insisted on taking their time getting there, as once they were all there she was sure the whole mess would be giving her a headache—and she was in no way looking forward to that.

Hermione went up to the front door to the Cullen's home and knocked three times sharply. Esme was the one to answer it, her eyes going wide at the sight of Hermione there along with the others.

"Do invite us in, Esme," she said casually. "It may very well be a winter wonderland out here, but I in no way like snow."

"Of course! Come in! Please, all of you, come in!" She stepped aside, pulling the door open to them, bowing her head as she did so.

Hermione drifting into the house with Aro closely behind her, he being her ever observant protector. As they stepped into the sitting room, most all there gasped in shock at the sight of their queen there before them. All of the Cullens dropped to their knees with the exception of the newest one—the former Bella Swan.

"Edward, educate your bride before Aro does," Hermione said quietly.

Edward got to his feet, hissing to her, "Bella…"

"Why is everyone acting this way?" she demanded. "It's not as if she were the queen!" When no one there said anything and everyone just stared at her that she began to understand. "She's the queen?"

"Yes, little girl," Hermione said, her voice hard. "I am the queen." Bella's eyes snapped towards her. "To your knees. Or shall I have your supposed mate put you there?"

"You can't…" Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

Bella let out a cry of pain, as Edward's hands slammed her down to her knees.

"We are not a democracy," Hermione told her. "We never have been. You do not get choices, you do not get to say yay or nay, and you do not…" She got into Bella's face as she growled, "…want to piss me off further than I already am at this moment." She stood up straight, looking to the others there. "Rise. We have business to attend. Bring the child forward."

"No!" Bella cried out only to have Edward, whispering to her to calm down. "She's only a baby!"

"Yes, I suppose in some way, she still might be at that," Hermione said, as the little girl with long flowing brown curls came forward. " _Cristo_."

Her eyes went black and she was hissing at them all with that word.

"A demon?" Rosalie exclaimed, spinning to look at Bella.

"What is going on here?!" Edward demanded, even as his wife was whispering in horror, "How…I don't understand!"

"That's quite the long story," Hermione told them, looking over towards the guards. "And something I do not wish to repeat. So we must wait for the others to get here." She looked over towards the demon child. "But needless to say, the demon will be dealt with in the end."

The demon child hissed, as she tried to attack Hermione. She only bounced off a magical shield, knocking herself out.

"Amazing," Hermione said coolly. "Some are just too immune to thinking ahead." She looked around to the house. "We are going to need more room here." She looked over towards Carlisle. "May I expand the sitting room? I assure you that I will transform it back once this business is over with."

"How is any of this possible?!" Bella cried out to anyone that would be able to answer her. "Where is my baby?!"

No one replied, instead they were watching as their queen made their sitting room into a very large chamber that might as well be a small rental hall with how big it was. At more than thirty meters square, it was perhaps far larger than any of them could have imagined it could become.

Hermione created a large conference table along with seating around it. She slipped into one of the chairs, motioning to the others there to sit on one side of the table only.

"There are others joining us," Hermione said casually from her seat at the end of the table. "Aro to my right, Carlisle to my left."

"As you wish," the blond vampire said, as he sat down next to his queen.

"Your advice, as always, is much appreciated," Hermione said to him.

"Thank you," he murmured, motioning to the others to sit at the table nearest to him on the left hand side of the table.

"But my…" Bella started only to be hushed by Edward as he made her sit down.

"We need to find out what's happening," Edward told her. "We'll get our answers about Renesmee."

Bella's lips pursed, sitting back and saying nothing.

Just then there was knocking on the front door. Hermione looked over towards Jasper. "They are guests, Jasper. Be the polite gentleman, please? I know they have their issues, but do not let them become your own."

He bowed, murmuring, "As you wish, ma'am."

Billy Black rolled into the room with much of the tribe of shapeshifters coming in behind him.

"Billy," Hermione said, getting to her feet. "It is good to see you again. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Hermione," he said, looking to all those there. "I don't understand your need to have me be here as the leader. I am no longer the alpha."

"What you are, Billy, is a clear thinking elder," she told him. "And if there is anything your boys are in need of right now, it is that." She motioned to the other end of the table where there was no chair. "Please join us. We have much to…"

"You are nothing more than a leech!" one of the young boys snarled. "It would serve you all right if we did away with each one of you!"

Billy looked over to his own son, as if to tell him to get his people in line.

"Paul…" Jacob hissed.

"No!"

"Enough!" Hermione snapped, her voice like a crack of lightning on a clear day that managed to shake the very building they were in at that moment. The shapeshifters went silent, their eyes going wide and fearful. She looked over towards Billy. "They are nothing more than children playing at what shouldn't be a game! Where is the guidance, Billy? Where are the elders helping mature them into their rolls?" Taking a deep calming breath, Hermione said, "Even wolves have their pack elders teaching them their ways in more than telling them stories. You let them off to guess and figure out on their own what to do—and that in itself is madness."

Billy frowned, but said nothing.

"But we have bigger issues to deal with at the moment than your inability to teach and guide the youth of your tribe." She looked over to Aro. "Where to begin? It's all such a fucking mess."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another chapter is skipping its way through the Internet. Thanks for reading. Take are and I hope that you're having an outrageously beautiful day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Everyone look in your internet! Yes! You're all getting new chapters. A new chapter for you! And for you! And even for you! (Laughs to self) Yeah, it's one of those days. Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Six**

"Start with the child," Aro whispered. "It's only logical."

She nodded to this, looking over towards Bella. "I have a question that I already have the answer to, but I wish to see if you're willing to tell the truth." Her eyes grew more intense. "Who is the father of your child?"

"Edward…" Bella's voice faded as several palms went out amongst the visiting vampires and money was exchanged.

"I told you she would lie," Hermione said, counting the money that had come her way. "Even in the face of everything going on, she still thinks she can lie about it." She handed her money to Aro, murmuring, "I'll treat us to something special later."

Her mate turned her hand over and kissed her inner wrist. "That sounds lovely, my sweet," he said, as he took the money she handed to him, tucking it away to keep it safe for her.

Hermione looked back over towards Bella. "There's no way for Edward to be the father of any child. No vampire over the age of a day can father or mother a babe. It's the nature of what we are. Vampires, dear girl, are dead people walking."

Bella blanched at those words.

"So that leaves us with the question who is the father," she murmured, studying the girl as she spoke. "Do you want to say or shall I?"

"What business is it of yours?" Jacob demanded, as he stood up. "Why shouldn't we just leave right this second?"

"It is my business, because I am her queen," she said, looking over to him. "And this little whelp has been stirring the pot and making trouble in her wake." Her eyes managed to get all the harder, as she added, "And I will not have that." She looked back over to now a scared looking Bella. "We have had a very long standing treaty here in Forks and Le Push. It took decades and a battle, where good people were lost on both sides. I gave my word that we would see to the peace here." She looked over to Billy. "I swore to it. We have answers to many of the puzzles. But no one will win if these answers are not told to those in the need of them."

Billy was silent a moment before telling his son, "Listen to what needs to be said. We need this peace just as much as they do."

"But…"

"Sit down," he growled. "Now, Jacob."

The younger man's eyes went wide, as he slowly sank back down into his seat. Billy looked back over towards Hermione and nodded to continue.

"Who is the father of the child?" Hermione repeated. "I'll give you to the count of five to tell the truth. After that? It will be told for you."

Bella swallowed thickly, looking to Edward. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"She's not mine?" her husband asked, his voice holding heartbreak. "But I was your first, wasn't I?"

There were a few snorts around the tribe members, which had the others looking at them and causing them to blush.

"Who was it?" Edward demanded. "Who?!"

"Carlisle, get him in hand," Hermione ordered.

The blond went over to Edward, whispering to him quickly. Making him sit back, he looked over towards Hermione. Edward glared over at Jacob in the next second.

"It's you, isn't it? Isn't it?!"

"No, actually it isn't him," Hermione was the one to answer. "And please, just stop it with the melodrama, if you could? It's not the end of the world and we still have so many things to go over before this day is done."

"How do you know it isn't Jacob?" Bella asked.

"For one, he's gay. He isn't just gay, but oh so very gay." She looked over to a now blushing Jacob.

"But I'm imprinted on Reneesme!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Give him the tests on him," Hermione said to a man with raven's wing hair dressed in all black.

Severus went over to Jacob and handed him papers. "If you need it explained, you but to ask."

Jacob looked over the papers, frowning and looking over to Hermione. "What do these mean?"

"You have been doused with a love potion," Hermione told him. "A very strong draft, as a matter of fact."

Billy frowned. "The wizards are involved?"

"In only so far as the investigation went," Hermione told him. "That and the little known fact that Miss Swan here is a squib—something we discovered in part by accident when the investigators were looking into who was purchasing the potions. We looked into her background and discovered her mother was a witch." She shrugged "The rest was easily found out once we knew what we were looking for, as you can well imagine." Bella's face went red at those words, but she said nothing. "Alas, it was someone closer to home." She turned and looked directly over towards Quil. "Wasn't it?"

Flushing the young man said, "I don't know what you're…"

"You needed a way to keep your alpha from sniffing out the truth. And what would be the surest way to do that? Why to have him find his as yet discovered imprint, isn't that right?"

"Quil?" Jacob breathed. "Tell me that isn't true!" The other young man couldn't look at him in the face. "Cousin?"

"She asked me to," Quil breathed. "How could I not do it for her?" He looked to Bella. "She's my world."

"You mean to say that you imprinted on her?" Billy was the one to inquire. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Bella made me swear," Quil said, sounding now like he was crying.

"You idiot!" Bella screamed at him. "All you had to do was keep your mouth shut!"

"Silence!" Aro snapped at Bella. "When we wish to hear from you, we will ask you a question."

"Him?!" Edward yelled at her, making his wife flinch back from him. "Of all the-the dogs you chose that runt?"

Bella glared at her husband, muttering, "At least he was warm and actually falls asleep rather than watching me all the time without saying a word." She shivered. "Fucking creepy."

When it looked like Edward was going to attack her, Emmet grabbed his arm. Yanking him back, his adopted brother whispered, "Stop it, Edward. We told you exactly what she was before you got together with her."

Yanking his arm away from his brother he muttered, "I want to hear what else our queen has to say."

"Thank you," Hermione said dryly. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"If she was pregnant with a supposedly normal baby, why is it that she was being leeched of life?" Esme was the one to ask.

"It would seem that our Miss Swan wanted very desperately to become a vampire," Hermione stated. "To the point that she would do anything to make it so." She paused to see if what she was telling them was getting through to them all. "Bella took two very simple potions. Two potions that when on their own would have been harmless." She looked over to Bella, who was avoiding her eyes now. "But together were a very deadly combination. It made it look as if it were the baby in her womb was killing her, when in truth it was the potions that she made Quil buy from the local wizarding village that were doing the deed."

"I would never do something like that," Bella said, shaking now and hugging herself.

"Not only did you do it, but you didn't care about the consequences of doing it at all," Hermione sighed.

"What do you mean?" Quil asked quietly.

"Can't you even guess?" she inquired of him gently. "Quil, she was pregnant and she took what essentially was a poison. Given that child is now a demon. Can't you figure out what happened?"

"Bella killed her own child?" Alice gasped, horror written all over her face.

"The baby more than likely died within her womb the first trimester of the pregnancy," Aro was the one to answer. "The only reason the body of the child lived on was due to the demon taking it over."

"You killed our baby to become a leech?" Quil demanded quietly. "Answer me!"

All Bella did was sob into her hands.

"It's amazing what desperation can make a person do," Hermione said, without censure or anger. "Her mother, who was too self-involved to care for a daughter and her father, though loving, is clueless when it comes to females." She looked to Billy, asking him, "He wanted a boy, didn't he?" Billy nodded slowly. She looked over towards Bella, who was now watching her. "You thought you had found something that would make you special, didn't you? If only you could become a vampire. Then what? All your dreams would come true? You'd have a family? What?" Hermione looked back over to Billy. "Speculation of this is coming too late. Now we must deal with the fallout."

"What is to become of Reneesme?" Esme asked of them.

"Demons are to be killed," came from Billy.

"He's right," Hermione stated the support of this. "The baby that once was is no longer and what remains will not be tolerated."

The demon's death cry made most there shiver with fear. Jacob tried to rush out to see, but his own tribe members stopped him from going.

"It's over," came from Sam, who was holding on the tightest. He looked over to the queen of the vampires. "Is there something he can take to get over the potion he was given?"

She nodded to Severus, who pulled out a potion and handed it over to the young man that had asked the question. It took some persuading, but finally he did take the antidote for the love potion he had been given. He blinked and soon he breathed, "Sammy?"

"Yeah," he murmured with a grin. And before anyone there knew it, the two were kissing passionately.

"But what about…"

"Emily was his beard," Hermione said casually. "Just as Sam was hers, as she is involved with Leah Clearwater." Looking over to Billy, she saw his anger and disgust over what was happening. "It would seem same sex unions are frowned upon by the tribe leaders." Billy looked sharply to Hermione. "If they are in love and it doesn't hurt anyone, why be so angry about it?"

Billy's shoulders slumped slightly, but he said nothing.

"Billy, does it matter that much that you would shun your own son?" Hermione inquired gently. "Haven't you all been through enough?"

Swallowing thickly, he muttered, "I'll never get a grandkid."

"Given how many children within your own tribe are in need of not only parents but grandparents, can you honestly say that Jacob, when he's ready to be a father, can't adopt one?" came from Carlisle.

It was right at that moment that both Sam and Jacob took note of the fact that they weren't exactly alone.

"Oh god! My dad!" Jacob gasped, looking over to his father.

Billy just looked at him for a moment before demanding, "When the time comes, you and Sam are adopting from within the tribe. Got it?"

A slow, happy smile came to his face. "Yes, Dad."

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Another chapter down! Thanks for reading. I hope that you're having a great big beauty of a day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **I would like to apologize for not posting yesterday. It was my birthday and I decided at the last moment that I was going to take the day off. It was a lovely day. I had a great time with my family. But now back to business, as it were.**

 **Chapter seven is on the tracks and ready to fly! Enjoy.**

 **…**

 **Chapter Seven**

And so this left the only issue left to be dealt with—Bella. Quil left only saying that she was now dead to him. There was nothing else for him to do. To bring her into the tribe would be against the laws of his people and to go with the vampires would paint a target on him. It was just for the best for them both that he considered her dead.

But before they left, Hermione herself went over to the potion master and took a vial from him. She went over to Quil, handing it over to him.

"Take it," she told him softly. "Jacob wasn't the only one to have been doused with the love draft."

He looked to her startled, but grabbed it up from her and drank it down. When he opened his eyes, he appeared to be back to himself in a way that he hadn't been before. He looked over to Bella, tears rimming his eyes as he stared at her heart broken. His eyes then went hard before spitting at her feet and walking away.

Edward, poor deluded boy, was still under the impression that stalking was showing her his devotion rather than showing her that he was rather demented when it came to feelings of the heart.

"We'll move," Edward told her. "We'll start over. You'll see…"

She pushed him away from her, saying, "Stop! I don't want this…" She motioned back and forth between them. "…whatever the hell it is! You're the one that kept after me and I thought at first it was okay, but after a while it was just so scary!" She looked over to Carlisle, asking him, "Do you have any idea how petrified I was to find him watching me when I was sleeping?"

"I did," Jasper said casually. "I even told him to back off, but Edward always seemed to think he knew best."

"I kept hoping that he would get tired of me," Bella admitted. "That he would move on." She looked at Edward, who was staring at her in shock. "But you never took the hint!" She turned to Hermione. "One day he was staring at me and couldn't say word one. But the next he was all, 'My love!' and telling me about how he would give me anything." She worried her lower lip, muttering, "I was only human. He kept offering me anything I wanted. No one would turn that down. No one!"

"I did," Hermione said quietly. "Aro offered it up to me on a golden platter." She stood up wrapping her arms around Aro, murmuring, "I wanted to get to know him. So he gave that to me. I wanted to see him smile more and so he gave that to me as well. And when he at last offered me the world, I turned it down." She looked over to a stunned Bella. "Because I had all I could ever want in him." She turned back to Aro, kissing his lips lightly. "We'll continue that later, my love."

"I look forward to it, my queen," he purred.

She turned towards Bella. "I take it that it wasn't a real wedding?"

"No," Carlisle was the one to answer. "The paperwork involved and immortality are not exactly compatible."

She smiled and nodded in understanding, looking over towards Edward. "You can walk away from her." He looked to her sharply. "If that's your wish. She isn't exactly what you thought she was."

"She's mine," he said, glaring at his wife. "Totally and completely mine!"

"Like I said, he's a stalker," Hermione muttered to no one in particular.

"I love her!" Edward screamed.

"And yet you're speaking of her like she were a possession," Esme said, trying as she might to be the mother he needed. "That isn't love, Edward."

He was shivering now. "But I can't read her! Wasn't that supposed to be a sign that she was meant for me?"

"No," Carlisle said quietly. "That just means that you can't read her. Nothing more, nothing less."

"We tried to tell you that," Rosalie said. "But you were so hot for her that you weren't listening to any of us. Not even Esme, who usually has the best advice when it comes to relationships."

It was Alice that said, "Has no one ever bothered to tell you the difference between love and lust, Edward? What you're thinking is love isn't it."

Edward began to cry, whispering to Bella, "I thought you were supposed to be my salvation."

"I'm only eighteen years old, Edward. Just how could I be your salvation when I barely able to deal with being a supposed grown up?"

"Teenagers," Hermione said tiredly. "They should test out of childhood before trying to tackle the big things let alone becoming a bride or a vampire." She looked over to Edward and Bella bickering with each other. "Or both."

"Amen to that, ma'am," Jasper agreed. "Lord only knows I should have."

Their queen smiled. "You and me both. Something tells me I would have been restricted to being a teen until well into my twenties." Hermione looked over to Carlisle. "Do they have an off button we can use?" When all Carlisle did was shrug, Hermione snapped, "Edward! Bella!" That had them going silent and looking over towards the queen once again. "It's obvious that your relationship wasn't anything either thought of it as being." Hermione got to her feet. "What do you wish to do, Edward?"

He frowned, but ended up grabbing at his own head.

Hermione went over to him, pulling him up by his hair. She snarled into his face, "The next time you try to read my mind without permission will be the last second you exist. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he hissed in pain.

She practically threw his head, making him fall to the ground with the force she used. Hermione turned to Bella. "Have you come to some conclusion as to what you wish to do?"

She swallowed thickly. "I-I made a mistake…several of them. I just wanted…I don't know…to be something special, I suppose."

Hermione studied her a moment before saying dryly, "You are a rather atrocious liar. Did you know that?" Bella blushed at her words, but said nothing. "Your love of conflict went so far as to hire a vampire impersonate Aro?" Bella's eyes went wide now with fear that she was figured out. "Needless to say that was poorly played and resulted in nothing but to get us here all the sooner if only to give us the time to hunt down and kill the individual you were silly enough to convince to play at being my mate." Hermione looked around to everyone. "Well, our business here is done. Aro, let's leave the infants to their drama, shall we?"

"Yes, my dearest, let's," he answered, as he presented his arm to her.

It was with a wave of her arm that she changed the sitting room back to how it was before the meeting. "Carlisle, I trust you will see to what is left of this mess?"

"Yes, your majesty," he assured her.

"If it proves to be as irritating and bothersome as I think it will, you might very well have to thoroughly take care of it," she ordered him. "Because if I must come back to do so, I will not be happy." She looked over to Jasper. "Be his strong arm, if you must. But remember, we don't want to start something we just managed to avoid."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured.

"We came too damn close to the brink of war, ladies," Hermione said, as Aro and she were shown to the door. "Let us not do so again anytime soon."

"Yes, your majesty," Rosalie, Alice, and Esme chimed in this time.

"And, Emmett?" Hermione paused next to him. "I sent you all a large box of the blood pops that will be getting here within the week. Do try not to eat them all."

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered with a smile.

Pressing a kiss to her hand and then patting it to his cheek, she said, "Good boy."

Emmett looked over to the others once the Volturi as well as the Queen were gone, smiling broadly as he did so. "I told you that I was her favorite!"

"She probably only told you that because she had nothing else to say," Rosalie snarked. "She also knows you're a pig."

All the others turned to look at both Edward and Bella. Edward got to his feet, dusting himself off as he did so.

"What are we to do about you two?" Carlisle asked.

"Father…" Edward started, only to be cut off by his mother.

"Don't start," Esme hissed at him, turning to her mate. "Carlisle…"

"You heard her as well as I did. We have so few choices," Carlisle said, sounding heart broken. "It's either exile or execution." He looked into her eyes. "Neither are choices I would wish to make."

"I say we kill her," Rosalie said, glaring at Bella. "Given everything she's done, she deserves it."

"Besides," Jasper said coolly. "If we don't chances are the next time the mutts see her, they will. After all Bella's crimes against them and their tribe, I'm shocked they didn't do so as a parting gift."

Bella shrank back from them, as if the words they had just spoken were bullets aimed at her.

"Then exile it is," Carlisle said, turning towards Edward. "You have a choice, Edward. You either choose to stay with your family or be with Bella. But know if you choose her, you'll no longer be welcomed within any walls we inhabit. You will leave here with what you came with and be truly on your own."

"But…"

"No," Esme said. "Look at what both of your choices have done, Edward." She looked over to Bella. "What was done is not acceptable."

"An innocent life was lost," Jasper said quietly. "Because of a selfish girl."

"Bella doused people with a love potion and took away their choices!" Rosalie snapped. "She had someone impersonate one of the Volturi in the hopes of starting a war! That doesn't even make sense!"

"You brought a demon into our home," Alice breathed, feeling Emmett's arms going around her and hugging her to himself.

"But I didn't do that!" Edward exclaimed.

"No, but you rushed through your courtship for no other reason than what exactly?" Carlisle asked him. "You're a vampire. You had the time to discover if you actually liked each other or not. You had all the time in the world." He looked at Bella and back to him. "Or was it about something else? Something such as you didn't want to be with an older woman than she was at the time you met?"

"She was only sixteen when you met, Edward," Esme said. "And unlike when we were younger, dating such a girl isn't looked on as being an acceptable thing—especially at your supposed age."

Edward growled, "That wasn't it at all!"

"Then please explain it!" Rosalie turned on him yelling. "Because I don't think any of us here get it—including Bella!"

Edward was shaking now. "She was everything I wasn't. Everything I wanted to be again." He looked to them all. "Don't you see? She was pure and untainted. I-I just wanted my life back!"

"You've been dead for just over a hundred years, Edward, and you still don't comprehend that you couldn't even get that much the day after you were turned let alone now," Carlisle whispered. "And never through that of another's life. _Never_."

Edward looked towards Bella, blood red tears streaming down his porcelain features. "I wish I never met you." And in a flash, he ran off.

Bella turned to the others there, not knowing what to say. Was there anything she could say? The Cullens obviously didn't think so, as they all turned their backs on her one by one.

Bella sobbed quietly, whispering, "I'm so very sorry."

None of them moved. None of them spoke. They just stood there with their backs to her. Clear in their stance that they wanted nothing further to do with her. Quietly she turned and left; completely lost in her own thoughts and uncertain of her future, but only knowing that she would go forth alone.

 **TBC…**

 **…**

 **Wow! And there went another chapter. We're almost to the end of our journey. There's only the epilogue to go. Thanks for reading. Take care and I hope you're having a spectacular day.**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or the characters therein. Nor sadly do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

 **Here we are. The end is here. Enjoy!**

 **…**

 **Epilogue**

 ** _Approximately thirty years later…_**

Hermione and Aro entered the throne room, not knowing who the visitors were when they stepped in. They were both slightly shocked to see that it was the Cullens, Edward included. They all went to their knees before her.

Smiling, she said, "Rise."

They all did so in unison. It was Carlisle who went over to Hermione, taking her hand and air kissing it. Jasper was next and did the same as his adoptive father. Emmett was next. And soon Edward was standing in front of her, unable to look into her eyes.

Sighing quietly, she lifted his head to make him look her in the eyes. "What has been going on with you, Edward? What have you learned these last thirty odd years?"

Swallowing thickly, he breathed, "Love isn't about possession."

"And?" she pressed.

"Courtship takes time."

"And?" she continued.

He gave her a teasing grin, as he finished with, "I think I've passed the test into young adulthood."

Laughing she leaned in and gave him a hug. Stepping back, she said, "Very good." She looked over to Emmett. "I trust that you shared the last box of blood pops I sent to you?"

"Some of them," he said with a broad grin.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked over towards Rosalie. "I don't know how you put up with your mate."

Rosalie gave Emmett a playful shove. "He has his moments."

Hermione looked over to Alice, who smiled broadly and rushed over to hug her. "It's good to see you."

"You as well," Hermione said, pulling back and looking them all over. "What brings you here? I always enjoy your visits, but usually you come when something is the matter when you do so without notice."

They all looked to each other and back over to her.

"We're here to bring news," came from Carlisle. "News of Bella Swan."

Hermione arched her brow, as she slipped into her throne next to Aro. "Is she creating more problems?"

Alice let out a little sob as she turned her face into Jasper's chest. Rosalie crossed her arms, muttering how even now the bitch was causing pain.

Esme took a deep shuddering breath, as she slipped her hand into Carlisle's.

It was Edward who answered her with, "She returned to Forks to be at her father's funeral. The tribe at Le Push gave her two months to leave the area or all bets were off." His head dropped slightly. "They gave her more than enough time to work out her father's final dealings. But when she didn't leave once she was done with it…" He looked up into her eyes. "We found out from Jacob who saw what happened. He informed us that Quil ripped her to shreds. She never tried to protect herself. He thinks that it was suicide, as nothing else makes sense."

Sorrow had Hermione reaching over to her mate's hand. "I'm sorry to hear as much. I had so hoped that she would mature and become the woman I thought she could be. Pity it would seem she never was given that chance."

"You're not blaming me?" Edward asked.

"Freewill, even in the young, belongs to the individual," Hermione said. "More is the pity, as their inability to choose wisely is so very well known." She released her mate's hand, going over to Edward, slipping her arm around his. "Come along, Edward, and I will tell you tales from my own misspent youth. I'm sure that you will find quite a bit of hilarity from it, but it should assure you that none of us escape the trappings of growing up!"

Edward smiled warmly. "I look forward to hearing it."

 **The end!**

 **…**

 **And that's all, folks! Thanks for all of your support. Your reviews have been awesome. Thank you all for reading and joining in the fun. Take care and be, as always, awesome squared!**


End file.
